Avant l'aube
by Eclipseday
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Ron et Hermione suite à la guerre et, bien sûr, plusieurs autres.


**Avant l'aube**

Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, mais au prix de plusieurs vies, dont celle de Fred Weasley. La famille Weasley était réunie dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Hermione savait qu'Harry était monté se coucher dans son ancien dortoir. Elle allait monter à son tour, elle s'était levée lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui prendre la sienne. Elle se retourna pour voir Ron qui la fixait avec désespoir.

- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit-elle avec toute la conviction du monde. Je reste avec toi.

Il l'avait emmené avec le reste de sa famille. Mrs. Weasley l'avait prise dans ses bras et toutes les deux avaient pleuré. Des pleurs de réconfort, de tristesse et à la fois de joie que toute cette guerre, cette haine soit terminée.

Hermione s'était assise à côté de Ron et il lui avait repris la main. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et elle l'avait senti serrer sa main plus fort. Il avait fallu peu de temps avant que Ron ne s'endorme. Mrs. Weasley s'était rapprochée d'Hermione.

- Ma chérie, monte te coucher, tu es épuisée. Je vais m'occuper de Ron.

Lentement, Hermione se dégagea de Ron à regret. Mrs. Weasley la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de lui donner un bec sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Hermione monta sans regarder autour d'elle. Les frasques de la bataille la bouleversaient trop. Arrivée à la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle sentit que l'aube n'aillait pas tarder. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à ses parents. Comme ils lui manquaient. Elle ignorait comment elle ferait pour les retrouver. Pourvu qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivés. Elle ne voulait que s'imaginer le moment qu'elle les retrouverait. Sa mère porterait une de ses nombreuses robes d'été. Peut-être la blanche ornée de fleurs bleues sur le collet. Son père aurait son chapeau de pêche qu'elle trouvait tant ridicule à une certaine époque. Elle sourit. Ils seraient dans un marché pour y acheter des fruits. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il fallait leur administrer un puissant sort pour que la mémoire leur revienne, mais Hermione aimait à penser, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à croiser leur regard pour qu'il se rappelle de leur fille. Elle serait probablement avec Harry et Ron. Elle se demanda comment sa mère réagirait lorsqu'elle saurait qu'elle avait embrassé Ron. Ce simple souvenir lui procura un frisson. Malgré toute l'agitation de la bataille, Hermione avait tant aimé goûter aux douces lèvres de son ami. Cela lui avait donné du courage.

Elle devait s'être assoupie, puisque tout à coup, un bruit la fit sursauter, la retirant de ses rêveries. Une grande silhouette se dessina devant sa vision embrouillée par la fatigue.

- Ron?

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en recouvrant tranquillement la vue.

- Je te dérange?

-Non, pas du tout.

Il s'assit près d'elle et posa son regard épuisé sur le feu de la cheminée qui s'éteignait doucement.

- Comment te sens-tu? questionna-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il en frottant vigoureusement ses yeux devenus rouges.

Hermione s'approcha et déposa délicatement sa main sur le genou de Ron.

- Je suis désolée, Ron. Je suis désolée pour Fred.

Ron cacha sa figure dans ses mains. Elle l'entendit soupirer si bas, qu'elle ne fut pas certaine qu'il l'ait dit:

- Hermione...

Et sans rien ajouter, il étendit son bras pour entourer les épaules d'Hermione d'une étreinte chargée d'émotions. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule et son bras sur sa poitrine pour resserrer l'étreinte. Ron continuait à regarder le feu, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- J'avais déjà pensé à comment ce serait si quelqu'un de ma famille mourrait, dit-il. Surtout quand on était loin, à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Il fit une pause. Il serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui.

- Tout ce que j'ai pu imaginé n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione se sentait désemparée devant Ron. En cours, elle avait toujours réponse à tout. C'était facile. Mais avec Ron, il réussissait toujours à la surprendre, ce qui parfois pouvait la mettre hors d'elle. Comme lorsqu'il s'était inquiété pour les elfes de maison pendant la bataille; elle n'avait pas su résister. L'excitation d'être si près du but, la peur de la bataille et, bien sûr, l'amour qu'elle portait pour Ron depuis des années, l'avaient poussé à l'embrasser.

Ron la tenait toujours aussi fermement, c'est pourquoi elle due faire un effort colossal pour se libérer et planter son regard dans le sien.

- J'ignore ce que tu peux ressentir exactement, Ron. Mais Fred comptait beaucoup pour moi, même s'il réussissait toujours à me faire pomper. Les jumeaux ont su faire de mon job de préfète, un travail à temps plein. Et je suis sûre que je n'ai vu que la moitié de leurs mauvais coups.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Ce que je sais, continua Hermione, est que, j'ai souvent eu à penser, moi aussi, à la douleur que j'aurais si je te perdais. Et, après ce soir, je sais que ça me serait insupportable.

Ron écarquilla lentement ses yeux en gardant son regard braqué sur son amie.

- L'idée de te perdre, dit doucement Ron, me parait insupportable aussi… surtout après ton baiser de ce soir, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard, mais Ron la retint en emprisonnant son menton dans sa main. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et s'arrêta comme pour lui demander sa permission. Elle sourit timidement.

- Je t'aime, Ron.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, goutant chaque parcelle de son sourire. Entre deux baisers, il lui souffla :

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Et entre ses yeux mi-clos, Hermione sentit les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce et venir éclairer les deux amoureux.

_Suite à venir..._


End file.
